The present invention concerns a mounting fixture for a storage battery.
In designs known in the art of storage batteries, for instance automotive engine starting batteries, a battery has been mounted in a space reserved for the battery e.g. in the car engine space, with separate mounting yokes or screw hold-down. When using yoke securement, the yokes have conventionally been pivoted at one end of a fastening base, and at the other end, they have been fixed with screws or equivalent. The yokes usually extend over the storage battery.
In another conventional mounting the storage battery is provided at the bottom with lugs extending across the side walls of the storage battery. The storage battery is secured on the lugs of a fastening base with mounting elements and screws. With this conventional hold-down, there is the essential disadvantage that detaching the storage battery from its fastening base and refastening it is cumbersome, and a separate tool is always needed for this purpose.